Always been love?
by ShineyStar
Summary: Ok, so this is a little story that i came up with. TROYELLA of course! Please give it a chance and i would really love to hear what you guys say! Ta x x x


Ok, so I know I haven't updated my Troyella fan fic in a-g-e-s and I am really sorry for that – it's just that I'm trying to think of something else to happen in it

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated my Troyella fan fic in a-g-e-s and I am really sorry for that – it's just that I'm trying to think of something else to happen in it. Anyway, to pass the time, I am starting to write one shots. If you haven't already, please****, please, please check out '**_**Three Years Is a Long Time…"**_** some people really enjoyed reading it, so let me know what you guys think. Ta x x**

**Her Lucky Day**

Monday. Probably the worst day of the week. Why? Because it was the beginning of yet another long and frustrating week at East High – and after one announcement in home room, for two people in particular, it was going to be an _extremely_ long and frustrating week.

Gabriella sat at her desk, waiting patiently for Ms. Darbus to arrive. Her best friend, Taylor, sat a few seats in front of her, going over her homework that she had needed Gabriella's help with just yesterday. Just as the final bell rang, two boys ran into the classroom, slightly out of breath. One of the boys had an extremely bushy afro and the second boy had sandy brown hair and amazingly blue eyes; Troy Bolton.

How would Gabriella describe Troy Bolton? Well, to make it simple - he was gorgeous. Troy had an amazing tanned body and sandy brown hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes that were so devastatingly blue and that had been the same ever since Gabriella first met him, nine years ago. His jaw line was definite, his cheek bones were prominent, and his mouth was firm and serious, and his smile could make every girl's heart in East High flutter. His arms and legs were strong and muscular – so to sum it up, Troy Bolton was perfection in the form of a seventeen year old boy. But this didn't change the fact that Gabriella hated his guts – well that's what she thought, but after trying so desperately hard to convince herself that she did hate him, Gabriella found out that she was in fact in love with him, and this didn't go down well with her.

Everyday, Gabriella would hear girls wonder what it would be like to kiss Troy or to go out with him – and Gabriella would smirk when she heard them, because Gabriella was the only girl to have kissed Troy, which is weird because Troy and Gabriella had stopped being best years over a year ago, and so you would have thought that Troy would have had a girlfriend, but he doesn't. He's never had a girlfriend although he's asked out every day – but all he does is smile and say no. Troy's best friend, Chad – the one with the bushy afro – once let it slip that Troy was waiting to ask out one particular girl, but he didn't say who. But seriously, at the age of seventeen, would you think that someone like Troy would have kissed at least one other girl?! But then again, Gabriella wasn't one to judge – she hadn't kissed any other boys since her very first kiss with Troy.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at their lateness and she watched as Troy slumped into his chair. Just a second later, Ms. Darbus swept into the room as dramatically as she could, grabbing everyone's attention as she did so.

"Unless some of you want to help paint props in detention, I suggest you all sit in your correct seats!" Ms. Darbus barked. Gabriella rolled her eyes; what a charming way to start the day, she thought as there was a sudden scramble as students flew across the room to sit in their correct seats.

"Now, to start with the announcements, you all are having extended home-room." As soon as Ms. Darbus had this, groans erupted from everyone's mouths and above all of the groans, a shriek could be heard. Every one turned to face the person who had shrieked, and burst out laughing when they saw Chad Danforth sitting there, cheeks pink and looking positively humiliated. Troy, who was sitting in front of Chad, turned around to face him, shaking his head.

"Smooth, man. Who knew you could shriek that high?" Troy laughed even more when Chad flashed him his middle finger. Chad then called out to Ms. Darbus who was standing at the front, holding a piece of paper, waiting to continue with the announcements.

"Ms. Darbus, your honour, we have basket ball practice after home-room!" Chad cried, lifting his basket ball to emphasise his point.

"Not any more you don't." Came his reply from Ms. Darbus who ignored his mortified expression, and she continued. "Now, before Mr Danforth feels the need to…shriek again," she paused as there were a few sniggers, "I shall explain what you will be doing during extended home-room. Before I go into too much detail, I'm going to pair you up, and each pair will be boy-girl. So," Ms. Darbus paused to pick up the piece of paper and began to read. "Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Kelsi, Martha and Ryan, Taylor and Chad, Troy and…" she paused to pick up her second sheet. Gabriella shrunk further into her chair, praying that she wasn't partnered with Troy. But what was the point in praying? Fate was against her in everything.

"Troy and Gabriella." Ms. Darbus eventually called out. Fate sucks, Gabriella thought as she watched Troy turn to face her, his eyes wide with horror. Chad let out a low whistle as he knew that this wasn't going to go down well. Once everybody was paired up, people rose from their desks and began to move so that they were sitting with their partners. As Troy began to stand up and walk to Gabriella's desk, Chad began to drum-roll on his desk for effect but stopped when Taylor swatted the back of his head.

Gabriella scowled as Troy slumped down next to her. This was going to be awkward. They hadn't had a civil conversation in a whole year, and the only time they ever talk to each other is when they're arguing. Before either one could open their mouths to acknowledge one another, Ms. Darbus began to talk.

"Ok, going on to your project. We have extended homeroom today, and everyday for the rest of the week."

Troy bit back a laugh as he watched Chad digest this news – it seriously looked like Chad was going to cry. Troy sniggered even more when he saw Chad's bottom lip tremble.

"Now, this week, for schools all over New Mexico is PSHE week." Ms. Darbus paused as she saw a look of confusion on some students face – namely the boys. "PSHE is a topic where you focus on life, relationships and health. For the rest of this week, you are going to be doing a PSHE project with the person sitting next to you." Gabriella and Troy immediately turned to look at each other, eyes wide with horror. "The PSHE topic we're going to be focusing on is life and families." Gabriella suddenly had a bad feeling where this was going – and she was pretty sure that it was going to end up with her being 'married' to Troy for the rest of the week. She had heard about schools doing this because her cousin had done it, and she remembered telling Troy about it. She then remembered how he laughed and said how stupid it was for schools to do that, but if their school ever did decide to do it, he wanted to be partnered with Gabriella, because they knew they would be able to do it without being awkward around each other – whoa, how things change, Gabriella thought. She noticed Troy shift uncomfortably next to her and Gabriella smirked – clearly Troy remembered having that conversation with her.

"Now, the person sitting next to you is going to play your spouse." Gabriella shut her eyes and groaned. Troy did the exact same, only after Chad had put up his hand to ask what a 'spouse' was.

"Right, you can talk to your partner while I hand out your packages – which by the way, contain rings that you have to wear, because, as I am a drama teacher, I want this to seem as real as possible, and I also wanted to see the looks on your faces…" Ms. Darbus trailed off, laughing at her own joke. Gabriella and Troy watched as she made her way to each desk, handing two sets of packages, containing all of the information and instructions …and rings. Gabriella watched as her best friend, Taylor, pulled out her own instructions, pausing to slip on a ring. Gabriella was horrified – Ms. Darbus was being serious when she said that she wanted them to wear the rings.

Ms. Darbus arrived at Gabriella's desk, smirking.

"I have got to say, I'm looking rather excited to seeing you and Mr. Bolton married – I don't think I can handle any more of your bickering…it'll be nice to see you two being nice to each other." She said, placing down two packages and walking off to the next desk. Scowling at Ms. Darbus's retreating back Gabriella reached forward to grab a pack, pausing when Troy spoke.

"You have no idea how much I'm regretting having that conversation with you, Montez." He sighed, reaching for his own pack. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm not too thrilled either. But, I want a good grade on this, and I'm pretty sure you do as well, so, can we _please_ just stop hating each other for this one week." Gabriella said, and watched as Troy contemplated what she said.

"Fine." He replied. Gabriella sighed in relief. "So, what does your information say?" Troy asked, and Gabriella looked down at her booklet that provided information about her role and scenario.

"Ok, so I am happily married," Gabriella scoffed, "and I am a lawyer." She smiled at this, and Troy knew why. Gabriella had always wanted to be a lawyer. He studied her face – her face that he always thought was gorgeous - and watched as her smile quickly faded as she read on.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, almost hesitantly, worried about what he was about to hear. Gabriella looked mortified, and looked back down at her paper, and began to read out to Troy.

"I am a lawyer, but am currently taking time off of work to care for our newly born daughter." Gabriella couldn't help but scoff again. "Well, that's just great. We're half an hour into the first lesson of the week, and I already have a husband and a daughter! Oh god…and to make things worse, it says here that me and you have to agree on naming the baby." At hearing this, it was Troy's turn to scoff.

"Ok, how's that gonna work? You and I can't decide on anything together! Remember the time I got my hamster? It took us three days to decide on a name for it! And then my mom took it back because we were arguing too much!" Troy exclaimed, grinning ever so slightly. Gabriella ignored what Ms. Darbus was saying to the class and rolled her eyes, returning his grin.

"Yeah well, if you had agreed with me in the first place – you would have been able to keep the bloody thing!" Gabriella exclaimed and watched as Troy rolled his eyes.

"There was no way in hell that I was going to name my hamster 'Angel'! You should have agreed with 'Hammy'!" He insisted. Gabriella looked incredulous.

"What? 'Hammy the Hamster'? Oh yes, how very original!" She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. They both started laughing, but stopped as quickly as they started. Gabriella looked away awkwardly. "Look, I think we're getting a bit off subject – can we please just name our daughter?" Gabriella said, but furrowed her brow. "Ok, that sounded _really_ weird."

"Fine. But if you suggest we call our daughter Angel – I'm gonna ask Ms. Darbus if we can get a divorce." Troy stated, still grinning. Gabriella allowed herself to giggle very slightly, before continuing to read the rest of her booklet.

--

Three hours later, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were all making their way to the canteen for lunch, discussing their projects.

"I still cannot believe that I am a doctor!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I mean, I literally faint any time I see blood, and I can't stand it when people throw up." Sharpay shuddered before turning to Gabriella. "But what about you Gab's?" Gabriella turned to Sharpay, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching as her three friends all rolled their eyes. Taylor nudged her.

"Uh, hello? You have to spend the rest of the week married to Troy Bolton!" She exclaimed as they entered the canteen, and made their way to their usual table.

"So? I know that I…hate him, but I've already told him that I want a good grade on this, so I told him that we're gonna have to get along, just for this week." Gabriella said, as she took out her lunch. Kelsi sucked in air through her teeth.

"And how did he take that?" she asked, pulling out her own lunch.

"Surprisingly, he agreed." Gabriella laughed as her friends expression went from curious to being shocked.

"Anyway, I can't believe Ms. Darbus had the nerve to make us wear these rings!" Sharpay exclaimed, holding up her left hand to show a gold ring settled on her ring finger. Kelsi sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, Jason totally freaked out when he put it on me – he said it all felt too 'real'. Kelsi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behaviour. Taylor huffed.

"Yeah _and_ she had the nerve to say that she expected at least one kiss from all pairs, which means that I have to kiss Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, shuddering at the very thought. That news was new to Gabriella. She whipped her head round at Taylor.

"_What_?! I didn't hear Ms. Darbus say anything about kissing!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking horrified.

"Yeah, I think you were too busy arguing with Troy about a hamster when she told us." Kelsi informed her. Gabriella's mouth formed a small 'o' and Kelsi continued. "But it's not that bad that we have to kiss them."

Gabriella and Taylor looked incredulous. "Yeah, it's not bad for you and Shar; you are married to your real boyfriends!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's shit bad for me! I have to kiss the same guy that I have so much history with and who hates my guts!" Gabriella slumped her head onto her folded arms that were resting on the table.

"Yeah, and I have to kiss an obnoxious, lunk-head basketball player who didn't know what 'spouse' meant!" Taylor whined. Sharpay turned to Gabriella.

"Gab's, why are you freaking out? It's not like you haven't kissed Troy before." She said knowingly. Gabriella glared at Sharpay for reminding her of that memory.

"Yeah, and it's your fault I even kissed him!" Gabriella retorted and watched as Sharpay smirked.

"Oh come on! I could so tell that the only reason you played that game was because you were hoping you would have to kiss Troy – and the same goes with Troy." Gabriella just rolled her eyes before resting her head on her arms again, replaying that memory in her head.

_--_

"_Ok, because it's my party, I think we should all play 'Truth or Dare'!" Sharpay exclaimed as everyone groaned._

"_Shar! We're sixteen! Don't you think we're a bit too old to be playing this?" Chad asked exasperatingly, but allowed himself to be dragged to the circle where everyone was sitting on the floor. Gabriella sat down opposite Troy. She had made sure that she didn't sit near him because he always puts her off when she's doing a dare, so she then has to do the forfeit. Troy glared at her playfully and Gabriella just stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_Ok…Taylor, you can go first!" Sharpay called. Taylor nodded and turned to Chad._

"_Chad, truth or dare?" Gabriella smirked. She knew Chad was a wimp when it came to dares, and so he always goes for 'truth'. _

"_Truth." Gabriella saw Troy roll his eyes._

"_Chad, you're such a wuss!" He exclaimed. Sharpay turned to him._

"_Well, Bolton, if you're so brave, you can go next!" She said, her eyes glinting. Uh-oh. Gabriella knew__ Sharpay was up to something – the glint in her eyes gave it away._

"_Ok, Chad…what's been your most embarrassing moment?" Taylor asked. Troy grinned because he knew what Chad was going to say._

"_Well, me and Troy were playing a game of one-on-one, and I threw the ball at the net, but it hit the rim and rebounded…and it hit me in the face." Chad's cheeks were a light pink as everyone laughed at him. Once the laughter died down, Sharpay spoke up._

"_Bolton, truth or dare?" she asked, pretty sure that Troy was going to pick dare._

"_Dare." Sharpay smirked and pretended to think._

"_Ok…I dare you to kiss Gabriella for a minimum of ten seconds." she exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement._

_Gabriella felt her eyes grow wide, and watched as Troy mirrored her expression, shifting uncomfortably. _

"_Shar…that's not fair…"Troy began but Sharpay rolled her eyes and cut him off._

"_Oh, Jesus Christ! Just do it already! We all know you want to…" she trailed off as Troy held up his hand to silence her and stood up before walking over to Gabriella, looking slightly hesitant. Reaching down for her hand, Troy gently pulled Gabriella up so that she was standing._

"_I'm sorry Gabi…" Troy whispered before leaning down towards her. Troy knew that this would have been Gabriella's first kiss, and so he wanted to make it count. Before Gabriella could pull away or protest, Troy's lips captured hers softly. Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed and she hesitantly began to kiss back, the__ir lips moving against each other, in a slow adoring worship. Melting into the kiss, Gabriella snaked her arms around Troy's neck while one of Troy's hands cradled the back of her neck, the other resting on her waist. When the need for oxygen became too much, Gabriella pulled away, smiling radiantly and blushing furiously. Troy grinned sheepishly as they heard Sharpay murmur something._

"_That was definitely longer than ten seconds…" _

Gabriella was snapped out of her reverie when she heard Taylor speaking.

"Uh-oh…husband alert."

Gabriella's head shot up from resting on her arms to see what Taylor meant and her eyes grew wide in shock as she saw Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were walking towards their table. Gabriella sat in disbelief as the four boys arrived at their table. Zeke was the first to speak.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" He asked before sitting down and pulling Sharpay onto his lap.

"Hey, hubby," Sharpay giggled before kissing pecking him on the cheek. "Not much, we're just discussing our projects…"

Gabriella nodded, noticing that Troy was standing next to her, shifting from foot to foot. Standing behind Troy was Chad, who looked like he was sulking.

"Uh…what's up with Chad?" Gabriella asked, and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"He's still pissed about being a dust-bin man for this project-thing." Troy smirked as Chad flashed him the middle finger. Gabriella just giggled before turning serious.

"Uh, not to be rude…but is there a reason why you guys are here?" Gabriella asked. She couldn't help but find it odd that Troy was actually risking being seen talking to people who weren't jocks or cheerleaders. Troy rubbed the back of his neck – a clear sign that he was nervous or embarrassed.

"Well, yeah actually. I was wondering when you like, wanted to get together so we can work on our project." He said, and Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"You mean, spending time with each other _outside_ of school?" she asked, and couldn't help but grin as Troy rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh. Are you free after school today? I've got basket ball training with my dad tomorrow." Gabriella thought about it, and her eyes flicked down to Troy's left hand and she was surprised to see a gold ring on his ring finger.

"Uh, yeah…sure. Come to mine after school." She replied, glancing at Taylor who was smirking ever so slightly. Noticing this, Troy grinned.

"And what makes you think I want to come to yours?" he asked, grinning and folding his arms. Gabriella was shocked. Did Troy just _flirt_ with her?

"Since my mom recently made her brownies that you just can't resist…" Gabriella retorted. Troy eyes widened, and he stood up straighter.

"I'll be there at four." Gabriella grinned in triumph.

"That's what I thought." She said and Troy just rolled his eyes.

See ya then, Montez." He said before turned to walk away.

"Hey, Bolton!" Gabriella called after him. Troy slowly turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that since we're married, we should be on first name basis?" Gabriella asked sceptically, and watched as Troy raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. See you after school…Brie." Troy said, and smirked as Gabriella's jaw dropped. Before she could respond, he turned on his heel, and walked out of the cafeteria, closely followed by Chad, Zeke and Jason. Gabriella just watched, stunned. Although she was the one who brought up the whole calling-each-other-by-first-name thing, Gabriella _seriously_ had not thought that Troy would call her by the special nickname that he had made for her all those years ago, and that was only allowed to be used by him. But then again, it felt nice. Nobody had called Gabriella 'Brie' for over a year.

"Ok, what the hell was all that about?" Taylor asked incredulously, as Gabriella was still staring at the door that Troy had just walked out of.

"I…uh…have no idea." Gabriella replied truthfully. Taylor just shook her head, and Sharpay smirked.

"Well, Gab's, this really is your lucky day. Firstly, you get married to the most popular boy in the school, who is also the love of your life -" Sharpay was cut off by Gabriella choking on a bit of the apple.

"What the hell?! Troy isn't the love of my life! We hate each other, remember!" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, Gab's, do you really think we're that blind? You and Troy have basically been in love since you guys were thirteen! And did you just miss Troy flirting with you?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"He wasn't flirting!" Gabriella exclaimed, although she wasn't convinced.

"Stop being so naïve!" Sharpay persisted.

"Look, I really don't have time to do this, and we're certainly not discussing it here!" Gabriella said, before standing up.

"Yeah, whatever…but you know I'm right." Sharpay replied with a sly smile etched on to her mouth. Gabriella grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, see you guys later." She said before walking out of the cafeteria. Once Sharpay was sure that Gabriella was no where in sight, she turned to Kelsi and Taylor.

"Fifty bucks says they're together by the end of the week."

**Well, that's the first chapter of a very small story – this story will probably be either a two-shot or a three-shot. Please, please, please review – I really want to know what you guys think, and whether I should pursue with it! Thanks a bundle! Oh, and, I still am writing '**_**Why are you Helping Me?" **_**it's just that I am having a temporary writers block on the story. Sorry!**

**Please REVIEW! Ta x x x**


End file.
